This project is concerned with biochemical and molecular aspects of hormone action during fetal development. Adrenal corticosteroids affect many aspects of fetal development and also have teratogenic effects in genetically-susceptible inbred mouse strains. The glucocorticoid receptor is purified by DNA-affinity chromatography and antibodies to the receptor are prepared for use in determining the chemical structure and function of the receptor.